


I Don't Really Do Goodbyes

by damngayboys, thisonesforthelonely



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngayboys/pseuds/damngayboys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonesforthelonely/pseuds/thisonesforthelonely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't get to say goodbye.<br/>Steve...(will be written tomorrow.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mail Me Back, Alright?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1796 Broadway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972937) by [rainproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainproof/pseuds/rainproof), [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



> This is a co-work, set in letters sent back and forth from the day Tony is sent to boarding school and following through to the day Steve goes into the ice.  
> Heavily inspired by 1796 Broadway, which I believe is the best fic I have ever read.
> 
> Tony is written by damngayboys (my tumblr is aninternetconnection)  
> Steve is written by thisonesforthelonely (her tumblr is lil-bit-insane)

Steve.

Goodbye. Kind of. I'm not actually really sure. I don't think I'm really one for the whole goodbye thing. I woke up this morning and my bags were packed. He's sending me to boarding school in California. California.  I tried to tell him that I had to talk to you, or at least say goodbye, but he kept insisting that there was no time. He was getting pretty mad, and I didn't have the time to push it. Not while he was shoving me out the door.

I'm writing this on the drive (he couldn't even dish out for a plane. Said it would be good for me to catch up on what I'd missed over the last 2 months of being in public school. Like I've ever had to catch up.), so I'm not sure when you'll actually get it. Please don't go thinking I didn't want to say goodbye or something crazy like that. It's not true, I swear.

 I don't know what to say to you. Just...mail me back, alright? 

-T


	2. This is not my good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you soon Tony

Hey Tony

I understand why you couldn't say good bye, but let me tell you this isn't a good bye you ~~know I hate good byes.~~  Even though you left you're not actually gone. Hope you know I'll always be here for you. Everyone's gonna miss you hope you make some friends. See you soon Tones.

 -S


	3. Robots, Inhalers, and a Few Other Things

Steve;

Darling as you are, no one around there is going to miss me. Not after the great robot incident.  ~~This isn't goodbye if you don't want it to be.~~  I won't say goodbye then.  ~~I don't ever want to say go~~ Simple as that, right? 

I think I accidentally took your emergency inhaler. It was probably just an instinct thing,  ~~I'm never without it. I couldn't live with myself if~~ I'll send it back with this, but it'll probably take longer. This stupid school has to check every package- don't ask me why, it's insane- so it'll go out late. 

I've been here for two days and I almost slapped someone already. They saw their letter and kept making all these jokes about you being my boyfriend, and I just got so mad. I was good though, I didn't attack him. Just worked up 20 little bots to bug him. It's not good tech but it'll do, I suppose.

~~You haven't been fighting, right? Your poor mom has too much to deal with already, I think she'll just about collapse if you show up with a broken nose.~~

I tried to get in contact with Howard, he's not replying but Jarvis did. Says he can work him down and that I'll probably come back over Christmas. I don't want to wait that long but it'll do. Don't go off getting a new best friend in the meantime, alright?

-T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to our bookmarker, commenters, and kudos-ers! Good feedback feeds me.


	4. Fight, Class, Bucky, and Sweaters.

Tony,

I'm sorry, I got in another fight, but we were stopped before anyone could throw a punch. And everyone is missing you. They miss your stubborness and how you always correct the teachers. Bucky came around yesterday asking about you ~~he's missing you.~~ ~~  
~~

Howard stopped by yesterday ~~he came by to ask me to break up with you.~~  And don't go punching people in the face  ~~even if that sound hypocritical.~~ I also hope I'm able to see you during Christmas. 

Also we have a new student in class. His name's Bruce Banner and it seems like you and him would have been quick friends  ~~or quick enemies,~~  he's a genius in every class so he was quick to get the top class kids swarming him. You also left your favorite sweatshirt at my house so I'll be sending that with this letter.

-S


	5. I'm Sending The Sweater Back, God Knows You Need It

Sugar Plum,

Of course everyone misses me correcting the teachers. I was improving the quality of education for everyone  ~~and wasting a shit ton of time watching Mr.Pope's eyes pop out of his head while we argued~~  and doing my civic duty in forming them that I am in fact smarter than thou.

Is he still on that? A gay guy (flaming, mind you) can't be friends with a  ~~sadly~~  straight guy? It does sound hypocritical, my little hypocritic snug muffin.

Bruce Banner you say. Tell me more about this alliterated genius, why don't you?

I'm sending the sweatshirt back.  ~~I want you to have something that reminds you of me~~ I have enough on my hands to deal with considering this horrid headmaster I don't need to worry about you freezing to death too. ~~  
~~

T

 

PS. I'm sorry about the smudge marks, I think I was literally dripping sarcasm.


	6. Banner, Teachers, and Drawing

Tony,

So about Bruce and how he's a genius. He has all the right information and is helpful  ~~and every so often corrects the teacher,~~ but doesn't have your stubborn and confident personality  ~~which to everyone seemed thankful for.~~

The teachers also seem less stressed out now that your gone, but it minus for everyone not having a laugh during class. They have been actually able to get through lessons and it been boring. ~~School used to be fun when you were here.~~

There's a drawing competition going on and Bucky entered one of my drawing because I couldn't do it myself  ~~because the winner gets announce on Friday in the morning and its nerve racking.~~

-S

P.S. Mom wants you to come over our house for Christmas.


	7. I Met A Guy

Steve,

I am not stubborn. I'll admit to being confident, but not stubborn. So they're actually managing to finish? That's probably not a good thing, filling everyones mind with falsities. My teachers here aren't wrong too often, but when they are it's massively, and the Engineering teacher just gave in on this one lesson and let me start teaching. That was hilarious, and no one commented at the 'inappropriate language'. Frankly, I think he was grateful for it. Everyone was entertained for once.

I can't believe you. Willing to throw a punch at any bully that passes your way but when it comes to art you're like a scared little hedgehog.  ~~It's damn adorable.~~

Speaking of adorable, I met a guy. It's nothing serious but he's cute and funny, and I think he'll help me adjust to life here like a charm. Poor things parents shipped him here on his 5th birthday, at least Howard had the decency to hold up until I was in high school.

T

PS. Of course I'll be there. I called your mom Mom until I turned 7, I couldn't imagine a Christmas I don't spend at yours.  ~~God knows I couldn't exactly imagine my family gathering around a tree.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation of whats going to go down. We'll go through the years of high school and go all the way up until Steve goes into the ice, and start when he wakes up (at which point V and myself *who you can call M* will share Steve's letters, possibly with a post WS addition of Bucky.)
> 
> All of you readers are fantastic (and comments keep me going!).


	8. Art Show, Worried Family, Child Prodigy

Tony

Wow. The teacher actually let you teach a lesson. Sure hope you don't get on any of the other teacher's bad side. Also its good that you entertained the class. They usually must be bored out of their minds.

Anyways, the art compition is almost over. And next week there having an art show for the drawings and paintings and picking the 3rd, 2nd, 1st place winners that day and they move on to the state level. Bucky's saying that I'm gonna win ~~which I doubt,~~  yet I know there are other people who entered that are twice as better than me.

We're gonna have break soon.  ~~Which I hope goes the same for you.~~  Mom and Buck are worried that since winter is here, that I'm gonna get sick again. So I've had to be put in layers of clothes when I got to school or leave the house to hang with Bucky. I'm just trying to be string enough for them not to worry so much about me.  ~~They are already worried enough about me on a regular basis, but now their more worried cause you've moved away.~~

I'm happy for you that you made a friend. I just hope you don't punch him if  ~~and when~~  he annoys you. Also what is wrong with people, like really, sending a 5 year old to a privite school. I'm pretty sure the kid must have been scared to death. But anyway hope you and him end up close friend  ~~just not too close.~~  

Also, Bruce, Bucky, and I have hung out and he seems like a great guy he's smart and has a great sense of humor. He told us that he's a child prodigy, but didn't want to miss the experience of being a teenager. Which I thought that was a good idea cause who would want to miss their high school years.

-S

P.S. Mom says Hi. And Bucky said that he and his mom are gonna spend Christmas with us this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not posting in a while. I hadn't been able to think of anything to write so... Really sorry and I hope you all understand. Plus right now I'm on Christmas break. Anyway again really sorry.  
> -V


End file.
